


First Fights

by Fluid_Thoughts



Series: Hades AU [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, hades au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluid_Thoughts/pseuds/Fluid_Thoughts
Summary: So I got a few requests for another one-shot about Laura and Carmilla's first fight in the Hades AU Universe and this crap was born. It isn't my best - sorry. But yeah, anyway, this is set after Laura has come back from Topside for the second time, they've been married for a year but not all is well when Carmilla gets jealous that her wife doesn't spend every waking moment with her when she returns and Laura says some things she ends up regretting. It has a happy yet terrible ending though!





	

Laura sighed as she looked across at the huge empty space next to her. The sheets hadn’t even been turned down. She reached across the space despairingly, shivering at the cold. This was ridiculous she thought, everything had been completely blown out of proportion. She really hadn’t meant to upset Carmilla as badly as she did. Carm could be all mopey and broody as long as she wants but Laura was not going to sleep without her wife unless she absolutely had too – being topside all those months without her was torture enough. Nodding determinedly, she leapt out of bed and stalked off to find the Queen of the Dead.

*

24 Hours Earlier

“No.”

Laura laughed gently at her wife’s reluctance to let her go. This was their second year together and her Kitten was still as clingy as ever. Laura fell more in love with her every day. 

“Carm,” she whispered, “My friends want to see me too. And we’ve been in bed for almost three days now.”

But unsurprisingly Carmilla simply turned in Laura’s arms, threw herself completely on top of her and buried her face in her wife’s neck – in what Laura had quickly realised was Carmilla’s favourite position. But as endearing as it was, she really had to get up now, Laura had more than just being smothered by her wife on her to-do-list today.

“But they just got to spend a whole six-months with you Cutie. It’s my turn now.” Carmilla whined petulantly into Laura’s collarbone. 

“And you’ve had three whole days of my undivided attention Kitten. Now c’mon, you have a meeting to attend this morning anyway.”

Laura felt slight frustration set in as Carmilla still refused to move, only holding on to her tighter in protest. Sometimes Laura had to admit that this constant begging to get Carmilla to get up was becoming   
vexing. They did not have time for this and she really didn’t want her friends to come barging into their chambers while they were naked and tangled up together. Again.  
Sighing pointedly, she pushed gently at her wife’s slender shoulders, groaning when she still wouldn’t budge. She pressed what she hoped was a placating kiss on top of her messy hair and only got a delighted purr in response. Instead of finding it cute like she usually would have, Laura huffed in frustration and shoved her again.

“Carmilla we do not have time for this! Ugh just get your lazy apathetic butt out of bed already! I want to spend some time with my friends before they have to leave okay? I won’t see them for a while and I won’t have you wasting my time with them.”

Laura felt her wife tense on top of her, her lips lifting of her neck as they parted slightly in surprise. She froze too. She hadn’t raised her voice or lost her temper with Carmilla since the first few months of their marriage. Judging by how rigid Carmilla was, her Kitten was just as surprised as she was. But they did have to get up – lying in bed for three days meant that duties started to pile up. She shoved weakly at Carmilla’s shoulders again.

“We have to meet my friends for breakfast now.” Her voice was barely a whisper, the air around them strained. 

Grumbling her disagreement, Carmilla slid off her wife with a pout on her face. Still muttering under her breath, she turned from Laura and left the bed, stumbling sleepily to her dresser and pulling on a black tunic, cape and tight fitting trousers. Pulling her eyes reluctantly from her wife’s behind Laura frowned as she too swung her legs of the bed and got dressed in a flowing white gown. Carmilla never once got up straight away and she never got ready without asking Laura to help her get dressed, or vice versa, with a filthy smirk on her face.

Carmilla was naturally grumpy but this was another level.

Following her wife to the breakfast table she thought back to the immediate days after she had come back from topside for the first time. They both had been equally clingy; Carmilla had literally carried her back to the castle and straight to bed and neither of them had left it for several days – just like today. However, Carmilla had been thrilled and happy afterwards, leading Laura around by the hand with a permanent smile on her face.

She had never been this distant or closed off before and Laura was starting to worry.

Even now, Carmilla was playing with her food and occasionally glaring balefully at the entrance hall. She hadn’t winked at Laura once; in fact, she hadn’t even made eye contact since they left the bedroom. 

“Okay Carmilla, what’s wrong? Why won’t you look at me huh? Can you speak to me please?”

“I don’t know, do you actually want to hear it?” The dark-haired Goddess snapped, stabbing the food on her plate with renewed vigour. 

Blinking Laura raised her eyebrow in shocked question. What was Carmilla even talking about? She always wanted to hear about her troubles and worries. When had she ever implied otherwise?

“Carm?”

“This isn’t something we have to talk about Cutie, I’m sorry.”

“I think it sorta, kinda is Kitten. Have I done something to upset you?”

Carmilla scoffed and shook her head, deepening the worry lines in Laura’s forehead. 

“Fine okay. Do you want to talk? You haven’t done anything wrong but apparently, I have. I mean I’m sorry I wanted to spend a little time alone with you after six months, especially when you literally just saw those ginger lackwits But I guess I’m just being selfish as usual.”

“Hey! That isn’t fair – I literally just spent three entire days with you uninterrupted. This is the only time I’m going to get to see them for another week. It isn’t selfish of me to want to see them when I can, Gods if you had just courted me properly we wouldn’t have even been in this mess in the first place!”

Oh Gods. Laura felt her heart drop to her feet as soon as the words had left her mouth. That was the worst thing she could have possibly said; Carmilla still spent so much time apologising for the way she had gone about things, it was almost impossible for Laura to reassure her that she was still happy here.

And now she had probably just broken Carmilla’s heart. Again.

She sat across the table from Laura, her wet eyes wide and sorrowful, jaw hanging open and hands shaking as they struggled to keep a hold on her cutlery. Guilt had suddenly made her seem so much smaller and fragile, especially when her gaze dropped shamefully to her plate.

“Kitten please, you know I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry – “

But she was interrupted by the appearance of Theo, who announced that Laura’s friends had arrived. Laura was immediately swept off her feet by Danny and then engulfed by Lafontaine and Perry. By the time, she had managed to escape from the mass of ginger hair, Carmilla was gone.

*

Her entire day had been awful; Laura had just been playing her words to Carmilla repeatedly, a permanent loop playing loudly in her head. She hadn’t even seen her wife anywhere. The more she dwelt on it the worse she felt – she could only imagine how Carm felt. She was still so hesitant with Laura in so many ways; yes, they were always physically affectionate but her wife still tip-toed around certain topics and aspects of herself, scared that Laura would change her mind about them and go right back to hating her. It broke Laura’s heart. 

But, she still refused to apologise for needing some time and space for herself. She understood that Carmilla had been so lonely for so long and craved human contact but Laura could not be attached to her side all the time she was down in the Underworld.

Gods everything was such a mess!

Laura shook her head as she wondered down the dark hallways, her only light coming from the flickering light of torches. One thing was clear to her though, she would not sleep alone. She needed to find her wife and apologise, they could talk things out and then everything would go back to normal.

Deciding that Carmilla was not in the palace, Laura ventured to the palace grounds and did a sweep of the black grass and red plants – a gift from Carmilla back in the days when Laura still refused to talk to her. Her brooding Queen wasn’t here either. Frowning, she was about to give up when she heard the excited yip of Cerberus in the distance.

Of course.

Now smiling she jogged to the entrance to the Underworld where sure enough she could see Carmilla playing fetch with the three-headed dog. Spotting her before her wife did, Cerberus barked and hefted himself to his feet, licking her face and bowling her over.

“Hey buddy!” She laughed, pushing him off playfully.

She sat up and her breath caught as she met Carmilla’s tortured gaze. They sat several feet apart, the distance reminding Laura of just how much grovelling she needed to do. Carmilla ducked her head and broke their stare, her hands nervously ripping up blades of grass. Laura felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of her wife looking so small and ashamed; all because of some little flower Goddesses words that held so much power over her.

Clearing her throat, she closed the distance and hesitantly took her trembling hands in her own.

“I’m so sorry Carm,” she began, “you know that I love you, so, so much. I didn’t mean what I said earlier okay? I’m happy here, I promise. It’s just…well sometimes I need to spend time with other people. We can’t just be each other’s everything, that can’t be what we are to each other, I don’t want that to be our story.”

Laura finished her little spiel and brought Carmilla’s hands up to her face so she could pepper them with kisses. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Carmilla try and fail to hide her little smile. Pressing her smile against her wife’s hands for a second Laura relished in the contact before pulling away. It really had been an awful day.

“Okay.” Carmilla’s voice was quiet but sure. Laura felt nothing but relief when her wife entwined their fingers.

“Okay.”

She still seemed slightly wary, Laura noticed as she leaned forward for a much-needed kiss, but that was only to be expected. Nipping at her wife’s lips and delighting in the helpless little whimper she let out, Laura decided that she really needed to watch what she was saying in the future. Gods know she couldn’t go another day without kissing her gorgeous wife.

“I’m sorry too. I haven’t been listening to you. I just, I just love you so much Laura.”

"I know you do Kitten, I know you only want to make me happy here. And I am."

She didnt think she would ever get enough of the shy smile that graced her Kitten's face. It still made her heart leap. She reached forward and brushed dark hair out of her lover's face, draggind her thumb gently across her impeccable jaw-line. Underneath her palm, Carmilla's face burned in a blush but she nuzzled Laura's hand regardless. Pulling her up, Laura kissed her again, moaning slightly as Carmilla got some if her bravado back; warm hands graped tightly around her waist, a tongue delved deeply into her mouth and she found herself being pushed backwards.

"I really missed you today Carm, don't think I'm not mad at you for just walking away from me."

Laura's eyes fluttered, trying to keep her glare as Carmilla's hands moved upwards to cup her chest. Soft lips sucked at her neck relentlessly before they move back up to her lips.

"Well when you put it that way," Carmilla husked against her lips, " I think we have some making-up to do."

Just when things were getting heated Cerberus bounded over and all three heads nuzzled them both, knocking them over and coating their clothes in monster slavia.

Laura shook her head with a grin, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth before yanking Carmilla up. It was all in the past now, they could move on and get this day behind them. Looping her arm around her waist Laura started to lead her wife back to the palace.

They had some making up to do after all.


End file.
